Uma nova Chance
by TUka-chan e NAty-chan
Summary: 1ª fic Oneshot Depois de um dia exaustivo. Kagome e InuYasha tem a oportunidade de conversarem e darem a si mesmos uma nova chance. Aproveitem para ver o Miroku pagar por seus pecados XD huhuhuhuh KagxInu


_**--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--.**_

****

****

_Yo, Minna! -_

_ Vou só fazer um breve comentário. Essa fic era um projeto de Kagome S2 Kouga, mas, eu não consegui separar o Inu da Ka-chan -.-'. _

_ A fic ficou um pouco tosca porque no começo, só aparece o Miroku se ferrando (Naty-chan:- xD) mas, depois, a fic fica bem³³³ romântica. No final, a fic ficou legal (Naty-chan:- Até rimou... xD), afinal, se não tivesse ficado, eu não estaria postando aqui... u.u_

_ Esse é o meu presente de Natal e de Ano Novo para 3 meninas que eu amo muito: Clau-chan, TUka-chan e Elis-chan. Adoro vcs meninas!-_

_ Apesar de ser um presente de Ano Novo e de Natal, esta fic não se passa em tal época do ano, mas, no final há uma mensagem de __recomeço__, que para mim é o significado do Ano Novo. -_

_ Bem, eu vou continuar tentando fazer uma fic de Kagome S2 Kouga no ano que vem, mas, enquanto não chega, aproveitem esta aqui de Inu e Kagome mesmo. _

_Acho que eu falei demais de novo... -.-''_

_Boa leitura._

_**--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--**_

_**Detalhes:**_

"_**..." – Pensamento dos personagens.**_

****

_**(Naty-chan:-...) Meus comentários e falas (Sim, eu tenho algumas falas...)**_

****

_**:-... – Falas dos personagens.**_

****

_**... - Expressão facial dos personagens.**_

****

_**--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--**_

****

_**Disclaimer: InuYasha não pertence a mim, mas se pertencesse, a Kikyvaca já estaria aniquilada há muito tempo. xD**_

_Nunca é tarde para recomeçar..._

**Uma nova chance**

****

****

****

InuYasha e seu bando haviam tido uma batalha cansativa com Naraku. Todos estavam muito exaustos, e para piorar a situação, InuYasha havia se encontrado novamente com Kikyou, deixando Kagome triste. Desde então, eles estavam sem coragem de se falar.

O grupo caminhava por um caminho deserto (Naty-chan:- Deserto no sentido de que não passava quase ninguém por ali). Já anoitecia e Miroku e Sango tinham mais uma de suas discussões por causa das cantadas de Miroku.

**Sango:-** Eu não acredito que você fez isso de novo!

**Miroku:-** Ah, Sangozinha... Eu não resisti...

**Sango:-** NÃO ME CHAME DE SANGOZINHA! – Ela estava fuzilando-o com o olhar.

**Miroku:-** Mas, Sangozinha...

**Sango:-** ù.ú

**InuYasha:-** Hei minna!

**Sango:-** Hum? – Ela estava quase acertando o osso voador na cabeça do Houshi. Mas, parou para ouvir InuYasha.

**InuYasha:-** Sem querer interromper, mas já interrompendo... – Miroku fez um legal para InuYasha, ele murmurou algo como " Valeu, você me salvou dessa." – Já está escurecendo e precisamos achar um lugar para acampar.

**Sango:-** É mesmo... o.o – ela não havia pensado nisso.

**Miroku:-** Eu conheço um lugar bem agradável perto daqui...

**Kagome e Shippou:-** Você já esteve por aqui, antes? O.O (Naty-chan:- Eles se assustaram porque o lugar realmente era um deserto, não passava ninguém por ali).

**Miroku:-** Claro! Por que a surpresa?

**Kagome:-** Aqui não parece ser um lugar onde pessoas com boas intenções freqüentam... - ela sussurrou para si mesma.

**Miroku:-** O único problema é que só há um cômodo no lugar. Vamos ter que dormir juntinhos... - Disse se aproximando das garotas. - "Huhuhuh n.n Hoje, vai ser meu dia!"

Eles escutam um barulho por entre os arbustos do local.

**Kagome:-** Aii! - ela se assusta com o barulho - Nos leve logo a esse lugar! Eu estou ficando com medo!

**Sango:-** Nos mostre logo esse lugar, Senhor Monge! Podem aparecer tarados por aqui... – disse já preocupada.

**Kagome:-** Mais do que já tem? ¬¬- Disse olhando de lado para Miroku.

**Miroku:-** Ah, que é isso meninas? - ele se pôs entre Kagome e Sango segurando suas cinturas - Vocês não acham que eu faria algo com vocês, né? - com aquela cara de cínico, passou a mão em lugares "indevidos".

**Duplo Paft!!!**

**Kagome e Sango:-** Seu Hentai! ò.ó

**Miroku:-** Ah, garotas... Não sejam tão cruéis... T.T - ele segurava suas bochechas, cada uma com uma enorme marca vermelha.

**Sango:-** HunF! ù.ú

**InuYasha:- **Parem de perder tempo! ò.ó Miroku nos leve logo a esse lugar que você conhece.

**Miroku:-** Hum... u.u Parece que o InuYasha gostou da idéia de dormir juntinho com a senhorita Kagome... xD - Kagome corou violentamente.

**Poft!**

**InuYasha:-** Não fale besteiras, seu Houshi depravado! ù.ú

**Miroku:-** Itaii! -.-' - Ele tocava num enorme galo em sua cabeça,

resultado do soco de InuYasha.

Eles caminharam por mais uns 15 minutos, e chegaram a um lugar bastante agradável: cachoeiras, fontes termais, um campo de flores, e ao longe se podia ver uma pequena cabaninha... (Naty-chan:- Bastante agradável é pouco, o lugar é o paraíso...)

**Miroku:-** Bem, é aqui. u.u - Ele disse de frente para os outros.

**Kagome:-** S2.S2 Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!! Que Lindo!!!!!

**Miroku:-** Brigado, brigado! Mas, eu já sabia... n.n - Disse convencido, penteando os cabelos com os dedos.

**Kagome:-** Bem, eu me referia ao lugar... o.o'

**Miroku:-** O.O - capota (Naty-chan:- Ihhh! Que fora...) - U.U Ah, eu já sabia... - (Naty-chan:- Sei... ¬¬) ele tentou se sair.

Para quebrar o clima estranho, Sango se pronunciou:

**Sango:-** Vamos colher flores, Kagome-chan? -

**Kagome:-** Vamos!! -

E lá se foram as duas, em direção ao campo de flores.

**Miroku:-** Aff! Porque eu sempre levo fora?

**Shippou:-** Deve ser parte da maldição. o.o

**InuYasha:-** Não acho... Deve ser implicância da autora... u.u' - disse com cara de quem entende do assunto.

**Miroku:-** Será? o.o'

**InuYasha:-** É sim, cara. Já convivi com esse problema... Eu só me ferro nas fanfics da Shampoo-chan, e da Nay com a Lin...

**Miroku:-** Pelo menos, você não teve seu cabelo pintado de rosa-choque... -.-'

**InuYasha:-** Não que eu tenha pena dele, mas... Pobre Sesshoumaru... u.u''

**Shippou:-** Você sabe por que ela está com raiva de você?

**Miroku:-** Humm... u.u - ficou pensativo -...não. T.T

(Naty-chan:- Desgraçado! Como ele esqueceu do que fez?)

**Miroku:-** Você está aí? Então me diz. O que eu fiz, hein?

(Naty-chan:- Eu não acredito que você não se lembra! ò.ó)

**Miroku:**- Hm... - tentou recordar de algo, mas, nada lhe veio à mente -... realmente não me lembro.

(Naty-chan:- Só vou dar uma dica. Bastidores da fanfic...)

**Flash Back**:

**Miroku:-** Yo, Naty-chan!

**Naty-chan****:-** Yo, Miroku! -o - disse corada.

**Miroku:-** Ah, a srta. fica tão kawaii corada! -

**Naty-chan:-** Ah, não é para tanto... .

Ela estava de olhos fechados e não percebe quando ele se aproxima. O resto vocês podem concluir...

**PAFT!**

**Naty-chan:-** Seu Hentai! - E sai dali pisando forte.

**Miroku:-** Itaii! - diz segurando a marca da mão da autora em seu rosto.

**Fim do Flash Back**

**Miroku:-** Ah... o.o Aquilo... - se aproxima da autora - Naty-chan, você não está chateada com aquilo, né?

(Naty-chan:- Olha a minha cara! Ò.Ó)

**Miroku:-** Está... -.-' Mas, não fique com raiva de mim... Onegai!!! - Ele se aproxima mais.

(Naty-chan:- Hunf! Não quero saber! ù.ú)

**Miroku:-** Ah... Você fica tão linda brava... - Ele passa a mão onde não devia, novamente...

**PLACT! POFT! SOCT! PLASH! - Credo! Cada onomatopéia pior que a outra!**

(Naty-chan:- MIROKU! VOU PLANEJAR O PIOR DESTINO PRA VOCÊ! VAI SER PIOR DO QUE O DESTINO DA KIKYVACA!)

**Miroku:-** Ihhh! Coisa boa não vem por aí... r.r

(Naty-chan:- VOCÊ ESTÁ NA MINHA LISTA NEGRA!) - e se afasta ofegante.

**InuYasha:**- Miroku... – ele fez uma pausa assustadora - O.O Você está literalmente FERRADO.

**Miroku**:- O que eu faço para ela deixar de pegar no meu pé? T.T

**InuYasha:**- Sei lá... Tenta conversar com ela...

**Miroku**:- Pode deixar... Mas, antes vou fazer uma coisinha... - Ele se dirigiu ao campo de flores, deixando InuYasha sozinho com Shippou.

**Shippou:-** Nossa! O.O A situação dele tá pior do que a sua com a Kagome...

**InuYasha:**- BAKA! Ù.ú - E deu um soco na cabeça da pobre criatura insuportável.

**Shippou:**- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! T.T O InuYasha me bateu...

**InuYasha:**- Vamos baka... - ele se dirigiu à cabana, tapando a boca de Shippou. Abriu a porta do recinto abandonado, e literalmente jogou o filhote de youkai raposa dentro da cabana. - Fica aí, seu porre! E vê se não me enche mais... ù.ú- Dizendo isto, trancou a porta.

(Naty-chan:- Não sei como, porque naquela época não havia trancas nas portas...)

InuYasha seguiu para um pequeno barranco, que dava de vista para a cachoeira. Ele queria refletir um pouco sobre a sua relação com Kikyou e Kagome, e pensar no que faria após derrotar Naraku e juntar todos os fragmentos da Shikon no Tama.

**-No Campo de Flores...-**

**Kagome:**- Hahahaha :D Aqui é muito bom!!!!

**Sango:**- Também adorei esse lugar... : Parece com o campo de flores que o Kohaku me levava... - Ela mudou sua expressão feliz, para uma triste.

**Kagome:-** Não fique triste Sango! Vamos tomar um banho para nos alegrar! -

**Sango:- **Tudo bem... :/

**Kagome:- **Anime-se Sango-chan! Vamos lá! ;D

Kagome agarrou a mão de Sango, e saiu arrastando-a dali.

Em um canto um pouco mais distante de onde as duas estavam, Miroku colhia algumas flores. Miroku por que você está colhendo flores?

**Miroku:**- Hm? Ah! É você Na-chan?

**Narradora**: Miroku, não me chame assim, que eu fico encabulada! - - minhas bochechas formigavam.

**Miroku:**- Não se sinta envergonhada Na-chan, você sabe que eu falo assim com qualquer mulher...

**Narradora**: Também não é assim. -.-' Eu não sou qualquer mulher... – eu disse ofendida.

**Miroku:- **É, na verdade você é uma mulher bem especial... - disse olhando-me de corpo inteiro.

**Narradora**: Hm? o.o- indaguei encabulada. Mas, minha face ficou assim por pouco tempo. Vocês já devem saber o que aconteceu... - X[

**POFT!**

**Miroku:- **ITAII!! Não precisava dar um soco tão forte!

**Narradora:** Vou sair daqui antes que seja demitida por cometer um assassinato! Ù.ú

Eu me afastei para narrar beeeeem³³³³ de longe o que aconteceu a seguir...

Miroku se dirigiu até onde a Naty-sama estava...

**Miroku:**- Srta. Autoraaa!!!!

(Naty-chan:- Aff! O que foi Miroku?)

**Miroku**:- Ah... Não fique brava...

(Naty-chan:- EU NÃO ESTOU BRAVA! Ù.Ú) – ela berrou literalmente.

**Miroku**:- Percebe-se ¬¬'

(Naty-chan:- Fale logo antes que eu me aborreça!)

**Miroku:**- Eu quero me desculpar pelos dois incidentes que ocorreram entre nós dois...

(Naty-chan:- Se desculpar? Hm... Me parece um bom motivo. Pode falar...)

**Miroku:**- Eu sou um sem-vergonha baka sem futuro! Mas, não pense que sou assim porque quero! Na verdade, eu tenho um trauma infantil...

(Naty-chan:- Já vi que vai demorar... ¬¬) – disse sentando-se e apoiando a cabeça no braço.

**Miroku:**- Uma vez quando era pequeno, eu estava rezando, quando de repente apareceu um garoto de mais ou menos 23 anos que me interrompeu... Ele aparentava ser cruel. Minha espinha congelava de medo cada vez que ele se aproximava mais e mais...

(Naty-chan:- Pare de ser sensacionalista e fale logo! ù.u)

**Miroku:**- Ele me disse que sabia como acabar com a maldição da minha família, e me levou para um local afastado. Ele começou a abrir seu kimono e...

(Naty-chan:- Chega, chega! O.O)

**Miroku**:- Tudo bem, se você quer assim... " Poxa! Logo agora que eu ia contar, que ele tirou um presente de dentro do kimono e me falou sobre o Naraku... Nossa, aquele foi o pior presente que eu já ganhei na minha vida! -.-''"

(Naty-chan:- Eu te perdôo, mas, por favor, não se atreva a me tocar de novo, Miroku...) - disse séria.

**Miroku:**- Hai! "Só de vez em quando não vai fazer mal..." - - ele se lembra de algo – Ah! Quase ia me esquecendo... - ele abriu lentamente o kimono e...

(Naty-chan:- O.O Kami-sama! Proteja-me!)

... Tirou um lindo buquê de flores que havia colhido.

**Miroku:-** É pra você! -

(Naty-chan:- S2-S2 "Que lindoooo³³³!" A - Arigatou... Foi muito kawaii da sua parte. o.o)

**Miroku:-** De nada. - Uma garota maravilhosa como você merece isto e muito mais...

(Naty-chan:- "S2.S2 Pára com isso se não eu vou me apaixonar... Ah, não. Eu não posso trair o Kyo-kun!" Tchau Miroku! o/) – saiu um tanto atormentada dali.

**Miroku**:- Bye bye! 'Estou melhorando nas minhas cantadas..." ;

Ela volta repentinamente.

(Naty-chan:- Ah, Miroku! Quase que eu me esquecia, as garotas estão tomando banho... Você está atrasado para a cena.)

**Miroku:**- Kami-sama! O.O É mesmo... Já vou indo! o/ - e saiu correndo em direção às fontes termais.

Finalmente ele chegou lá.

**Miroku:**- Arf, arf. - ele estava ofegante, apoiado em seus joelhos. Olhou ao redor.

**Miroku:**- Ué... Eu já estou aqui, mas, cadê elas?

Caro Miroku, sinto lhe dizer que elas foram sim tomar banho, mas, não aqui nas fontes termais e sim, na cachoeira. u.u

**Miroku:-** Você está de brincadeira, não é? O.o

Não. u.u

**Miroku:**- Mas, a cachoeira é do outro lado! .

Se vire meu filho! Eu tenho que continuar a narrar, e já vou indo para lá...

**Miroku:-** Como você vai para lá? – fez uma pausa - Tele-transporte? - ele falou ironicamente. xD

Exatamente.

**Miroku:**- O.O

O que foi? o.o

**Miroku:-** Me dá uma carona? ç.ç

Não. u.u

**Miroku:**- Por favor, Na-chan! T.T

Na-na-ni-na-NÃO! ù.u

**Miroku:**- Por favor? u.o

Adeusinho... ;

**Miroku:-** NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**-Na cachoeira...-**

Ufa! n.n Me livrei daquele prego... o.o Cahan! u.u Voltando à história, Kagome e Sango conversavam:

**Sango**:- Kagome, como está sua relação com o InuYasha?

**Kagome**:- Como sempre... -.-'

**Sango**:- Ele continua indeciso? o.o

**Kagome**:- É... i.i

**Sango**:- Mas, ele sabe dos seus sentimentos por ele?

**Kagome:- **Sango... ¬¬' Quem é que não sabe?!

**Sango:-** Bem, er... – capota - Mas, você já tentou dizer para ele? – ela tentou contornar a situação.

**Kagome:**- No que vai adiantar? u.o

**Sango**:- Ah, sei lá! O InuYasha é tão tapado que é capaz de nem ter percebido... u.u

**Kagome:-** O pior, é que é mesmo... Mesmo depois de a gente ter se beijado, ele continua do mesmo jeito. Como é que ele não se liga? T.T

**Sango:-** Você tem que demonstrar para ele! Lute pelo que você quer!!!! - Sango estava levantada numa pose super Girl Power, e atrás dela saiam raios de luz.

**Kagome:**- n.n''' Sango, não precisa se empolgar tanto!

Elas ouviram um barulho atrás das moitas.

**Sango e Kagome:-** Miroku... u.u''''

Elas se dirigiram até a moita, por debaixo da água.

(Naty-chan:- Vocês acham que elas iam se levantar peladas? Não, não. Eu sou uma autora decente. u.u)

E tiveram uma surpresa, Miroku realmente estava atrás da moita (Naty-chan:- Não me diga...), mas, estava desmaiado de cansaço.

**Sango:-** Tadinho... ç.ç

**Kagome:-** Ele estava aqui pra nos espionar, Sango! ¬¬'

**Sango:**- Mas, ele não conseguiu não é mesmo?

**Kagome:**- O que vamos fazer com ele?

**Sango:**- Ele está desmaiado, e não vai acordar nem tão cedo. Então vamos voltar a tomar banho.

**Kagome:**- Ok, mas por precaução... - Kagome foi até uma árvore e pegou um fruto de cor roxa.

**Sango:-** O que vai fazer, Kagome?

**Kagome:-** Espere e verá... - ela abriu a fruta e espremeu seu conteúdo nos olhos de Miroku.

**Sango:**- O que essa fruta faz?

**Kagome**:- Ela não vai permitir que ele enxergue nada, se ele resolver acordar...

**Sango:-** Ótima idéia, Kagome! 

**Kagome:-** Hehe - - Ela riu sem graça - Vamos continuar nosso banho?

**Sango:-** Vamos!!!

**-Meia hora depois...-**

Miroku recobrava os sentidos lentamente.

**Miroku:-** Ai que tontura! .

**Flash Back:**

**Miroku:-**NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

(NATY-CHAN:- A Na-chan se foi, e eu tive que dublar esta parte da história... -.-'' Bem, o Miroku não teve alternativa e foi correndo o mais rápido possível para a cachoeira. O problema é que ele estava muito cansado e sentou em uma pedra para descansar. Mas, para infelicidade dele a "pedra" era na verdade um youkai tartaruga.)

**Miroku:-** Aff! Não vai me dizer que ele vai começar a me perseguir soltando fogo pela boca, né? -.-''

(Naty-chan:- Como você adivinhou? o.o)

**Miroku:-** É que eu já estou acostumado a sofrer... u.u Só que dessa vez eu tive sorte, tartarugas são muito lentas... - (Naty-chan:- Dizendo isso, Miroku apoiou seus pés na carapaça do youkai.)

(Naty-chan:- Bem, não exatamente.)

**Miroku:-** Como assim?

(Naty-chan:- Tartarugas são realmente lentas, mas, os youkais tartarugas, são muito velozes quando estão enfurecidos. u.u)

**Miroku:-** E quando um youkai tartaruga fica enfurecido?

(Naty-chan:- Quando uma pessoa se acha superior a ele, e demonstra isso apoiando seus pés na carapaça dele. Miroku olhou para onde seus pés estavam...)

**Miroku:-** Oh-oh!

(Naty-chan:- De repente, Miroku arranja forças não sei de onde e dá uma carreira)

**Miroku:-** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! - (Naty-chan:- Ele grita quando chamas atingem sua bunda)

**Miroku:-** "Eu vou me esconder naquela árvore, assim ele não vai me achar..." - (Naty-chan:- Ele sobe na árvore. E de fato, o Youkai não acha Miroku.)

**Miroku:-** Ah! Eu sou um gênio:D Agora, é só descer da árvore e... - (Naty-chan:- Ele desceu da árvore e ouviu vozes femininas.)

**Miroku:-** As garotas?! Então eu já cheguei na cachoeira? XD Eu realmente sou um gênio. - (Naty-chan:-Sei... ¬¬ Então, provocar aquele youkai foi proposital, né?)

**Miroku:-** Hm... Claro que foi! Estava tudo nos meus planos. Vocês podem até não me dar valor, mas, eu sou D+.

(Naty-chan:- Ok, Sr. D+. Uma fruta vai...)

**POFT**

(Naty-chan:- Tarde D+. Uma fruta caiu da árvore e atingiu em cheio o Sr. D+. E ele ficou desmaiado atrás de um arbusto.)

**Fim do Flash Back**

**Miroku:-** Nossa! Doeu! - ele abre os olhos - Será que essa pancada teve efeitos colaterais? Eu não enxergo nada!! - ele se levanta - Ouço barulho de água, será que eu consigo chegar lá para lavar o rosto?

Então ele levanta e caminha um pouco. Mas, por infelicidade do destino, ele tropeça em uma pedra e sai voando na direção da cachoeira, bem acima de onde Sango estava.

**Kagome:-** Cuidado! "Ela vai se machucar, a única forma de desviar será se ela..." SANGO!!!!

**Sango:-** Hm? o.o

**Kagome:-** OSUWARI!!!!!

InuYasha que estava dormindo num barranco em cima da cachoeira, despenca com tudo.

**SPLASH!**

**_O que pudemos observar a seguir foi:_**

**1ºSango obedeceu Kagome, e conseguiu se desviar de Miroku.**

**2ºMiroku saiu voando e caiu em cima de Kagome.**

**3ºInuYasha caiu com tudo em cima de Sango.**

**4ºKagome deu um grito que pôde ser ouvido no Japão inteiro.**

**5ºInuYasha quase ficou surdo.**

**6ºSango quase morreu afogada.**

**7ºMiroku conseguiu limpar seus olhos, mas, quando os abriu, só conseguiu enxergar um soco que Kagome dirigiu a ele. **

**8º InuYasha tentou calar os gritos de Kagome, bom, ele conseguiu. Mas depois, ele e Kagome perceberam que ela estava pelada, e os gritos foram substituídos por OSUWARIS.**

**_Nossa conclusão foi:_**

**Kagome saiu do local sem voz, e com dois dedos quebrados por causa do soco.**

**InuYasha além de quase surdo, ficou com uma terrível dor-de-barriga por ter engolido muita lama.**

**Sango desmaiou com a falta de ar e teve de ser carregada por Miroku.**

**Miroku ficou com a cara deformada pelo soco de Kagome, e quebrou dois dentes.**

Passou-se algum tempo e a noite chegou, naquela noite a lua era nova, e InuYasha havia perdido seus poderes. Sango já havia acordado, então, eles resolveram ir até a cabana para descansar.

Ao chegarem lá, encontraram Shippou quase morto por falta de ar, fome e desidratação.

(Naty-chan:- Nossa! O Inu é mal. o.o)

**Kagome:-** Shippou!!! - E correu até o youkai.

**Miroku:-** Ele deve estar desidratado!

**Sango:-** Eu nem percebi que ele não estava conosco. Também... Depois de tudo que aconteceu... -.-''

**Kagome:-** Quem foi a criatura cruel e desprezível que fez isto com ele? - ela falava desolada.

**InuYasha:**- Ele bem que mereceu! ù.ú

**Miroku:-** Foi você InuYasha? ò.ó

**InuYasha:-** Si... - ele olhou para Kagome, e lembrou dos osuwaris - Claro que não! Vocês acham que eu faria uma coisa dessas?

**Todos:-** Sim... u.u''

**InuYasha:**- Não acredito que estão desconfiando de mim. - ele estava sendo encurralado, até que de repente...

**RONCCC!**

**Kagome:-** O que foi isso? - Ela olha para trás - Shippou-chan? Você acordou?

**InuYasha:**- Ufa! "Me salvei desta...!"

Shippou abria os olhos lentamente. Kagome foi para o lado dele.

**Shippou**:- Kagome... - ele estava num estado lastimável.

**Kagome:**- Shippou! - ela começara a chorar.

**Shippou:**- Kagome... me prometa... - ele fez uma cara de dor.

**Kagome**:- O que Shippou-chan? Eu faço qualquer coisa!! o.o

**Miroku**: "Hu... u.u Um dia eu tenho que ficar nesse estado!"

**Shippou**:- Kagome... Prometa que vai me dar comida!!!

**RONCCC - Foi o barulho de seu estômago**.

**Todos:** 0.0'

**Kagome:-** -'' Tudo bem, Shippou-chan "Todo esse drama só por que estava com fome?!" - Ela caminha até onde havia deixado sua mochila. - Oh, não! o.o'

**Miroku:-** O que houve Ka-chan? - InuYasha quase pulou em cima de Miroku, por ter tratado Kagome com tanta intimidade.

**Kagome:-** u.u''' É que a comida acabou... Alguém vai ter que arranjar mais.

**Miroku:**- Eu vou! Hoje é noite de lua nova, e é melhor o InuYasha não sair... "Se der sorte, pode ser que eu reencontre Botan-chan -" - Disse já se levantando.

**InuYasha:-** Hunf! ù.ú - E virou a cara. Odiava se sentir impotente em relação a algo.

**Sango:-** Eu também vou! - Se levantou também - "Se o Miroku se ofereceu para fazer alguma coisa, deve ter mulher no meio. Melhor não arriscar em deixá-lo ir sozinho."

**Miroku:-** Tudo bem. "Não vou poder ver Botan-chan, mas, pelo menos vou ficar a sós com Sango-chan. :D"

**Shippou:**- Eu também vou! Não quero ficar com o InuYasha depois do que ele fez!

**Kagome:-** Então foi você, InuYasha... - Ela estava terrivelmente assustadora.

**InuYasha:-** Calminha, Kagome...

**Kagome:-** Osuwari!

**POFT - InuYasha dá de cara com o chão.**

**Miroku:-** Shippou-chan, mas você sabe que não vamos dormir aqui se formos, não é?

**Sango:-** Como assim? r.r'''

**Miroku:**- Não pense besteiras, Sangozinha. u.u É que já é tarde, e não vai dar para voltarmos para cá se formos agora.

**Sango:-** Não me chame de Sangozinha! ù.ú - ela mudou de expressão - Mas é verdade o que você diz... ó.o

**Shippou:-** Mesmo assim eu quero ir! Estou com muita fome.

**Miroku:-** Já que insiste... "Droga! Não vou poder ficar sozinho com Sango-chan! ó.ò"

**Sango:-** Nós vamos indo, então. – disse se aproximando da porta.

**Kagome:-** Espera, Sango! – ela se aproximou da exterminadora -Compre algumas ervas medicinais para eu tratar de todos.

**Sango:-** Ok. E Kagome...

**Kagome:-** Hai?

**Sango:-** Aproveita a chance e conversa com o InuYasha. – falou baixo para somente Kagome ouvir.

**Kagome:-** Mas... ú.ù

**Sango:-** Pelo menos tenta, ok?

**Kagome:-** Hai... Eu vou tentar.

E Sango, Miroku e Shippou (Naty-chan:- Para a infelicidade de Miroku...) foram até o vilarejo mais próximo dali.

**-Na cabana...-**

**Kagome:**- InuYasha... n.n - ela tentou começar uma conversa amigável.

**InuYasha:-** O que é? Eu não fiz nada dessa vez! - falou emburrado.

**Kagome:-** "Não, agora não dá. Ele está muito irritado" Eu vou lá fora para ver se encontro algumas ervas, assim, eu poderei fazer um chá para você melhorar. - E ela saiu da casa visivelmente triste.

**InuYasha:-** "Kuso! Ela só queria ajudar..." - pensando nisso, ele saiu à procura dela.

**-No campo de flores...-**

**_Música: Four Seasons _**

**_Cantora: Namie Amuro_**

**_(Naty-chan:- Sinto informar mas, este site não permite músicas nas fanfics. Então, a música estará no meu profile com a TUka-chan.)_**

Kagome estava bastante magoada e observava a Lua.

**Kagome:-** "Nos desentendemos de novo..." ú.ù - ela suspirou - Por que ele tem que ser tão grosso e imaturo? Eu não tenho que ficar agüentando isso o tempo todo!

**InuYasha:-** Kagome... - Ela olhou para trás e depois baixou a cabeça ao ver que era o hanyou.**  
****Kagome:**-...- Ele sentou-se ao lado dela. - O que você ouviu? - perguntou fria.

**InuYasha:-** Pouca coisa mas, o suficiente para saber que você está brava.

**Kagome:-** Eu não estou brava. - mentiu.

**InuYasha:-** Não está? Então olhe nos meus olhos e dê um sorriso.

**Kagome:-** "Droga! Ele me pegou".- ela continuou do mesmo jeito que estava.

**InuYasha:**- "Eu sabia! Ela está brava." Kagome... Me desculpe. - Ela ergueu a cabeça.

**Kagome:**- "O InuYasha está me pedindo desculpas?" o.o- ela se espantou.

**InuYasha:-** Desculpa por te fazer sofrer tanto. - ele disse de cabeça baixa.

**Kagome:-** Não precisa me pedir desculpas InuYasha... Eu que escolhi ficar aqui com você. Eu gosto de estar com você.

**InuYasha:**- Kagome... ó.ò

**Kagome:**- Não era para eu ficar chateada com seus encontros com a Kikyou, ou com as coisas que você diz... - Ele se admira com a fala dela. Ela toma fôlego e continua. - Mas, eu sou humana. E às vezes eu não agüento toda essa pressão em mim, eu sempre tenho que ser compreensiva, ágil, ser uma boa aluna, uma boa filha, cuidar dos meus companheiros... Tenho que ser perfeita em tudo! – Ela sofria dizendo aquilo – E ninguém é perfeito... Mas, quando eu falho, tudo recai sobre o meu ombro.

**InuYasha:-** Kagome, eu não sabia que se sentia assim...

**Kagome:-** Desculpa InuYasha, por estar te falando isso, você não precisava escutar tudo isto... Eu não estou sendo forte o suficiente para guardar meus sentimentos só para mim... Eu sou uma fraca! - Ela começou a chorar.

**InuYasha:**- Não Kagome. Você não é fraca. Fraco é quem nunca consegue revelar seus sentimentos. Esse tipo de pessoa cria uma barreira em torno de si, e afasta todos.

**Kagome:**- InuYasha... - Ela o olhava.

**InuYasha:**- Eu sei disso, porque eu sou uma dessas pessoas... Eu sou fraco... – ele parecia compreender tudo neste exato momento.

Kagome arregalou os olhos. InuYasha estava dizendo que era fraco? Onde estava todo o orgulho que ele insistia em cultivar durante toda a sua existência?

**InuYasha:**- Essas pessoas se isolam do mundo, mas, na verdade são as que mais precisam de companhia. Pessoas assim... Nunca poderão ser felizes, porque nunca poderão estar ao lado de alguém... ú.ù - Ele se lembrou dos momentos de sua infância até quando conheceu Kikyou.

_"**InuYasha:-** Meio-Youkai? O que é meio-youkai, mamãe?- chorava abraçado a sua mãe."_

_"**InuYasha:-** Eu humano?_

_**Kikyou:-** Isso é possível. Se a jóia de 4 almas cair na mão de um youkai cruel, o seu poder aumentará imensamente. Entretanto, se ela for usada para transformá-lo em humano, será purificada, e é provável que ela desapareça._

_**InuYasha:-** Mas então, Kikyou, o que vai acontecer com você?_

_**Kikyou:-** Se a jóia que eu protejo desaparecer, eu poderei finalmente me transformar em mulher."_

_"**Kikyou:-** Morra, InuYasha!!"_

De repente ele é tirado de seus devaneios por uma voz que ele adora escutar...

**Kagome:**- Isso não é verdade! Você não está sozinho, InuYasha! - ele olha de relance para ela - Você tem a mim! E eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado!

InuYasha foi profundamente tocado por aquilo que ela disse. Só quem um dia já se sentiu fraco pode entender o que InuYasha sentiu.

Aquelas palavras o consolaram, e ao mesmo tempo lhe fizeram se sentir ingrato. Sempre procurava a atenção de Kikyou, esquecendo-se de que sempre havia alguém cuidando dele. Ele já estava tão acostumado com tudo aquilo que Kagome fazia por ele, que se esquecia de dar valor.

InuYasha:- ... - Ele não conseguiu falar nada. Apenas, conseguiu abraçá-la.

Flashes de Kagome se passaram por sua cabeça.

_"InuYasha:- Você poderia me dar o seu colo?_

_Kagome:- Uhun. E então está melhor assim InuYasha?_

_InuYasha:- Sim... Você tem um cheiro muito bom._

_Kagome:- Hum? Mas, você sempre disse que detestava o meu cheiro, Inuyasha._

_InuYasha:- Eu estava mentindo..."_

_"InuYasha:- Eu fiquei com medo, porque eu pensei que você fosse morrer. Tive muito medo"_

_" Eles estavam abraçados e Kagome disse:_

_Kagome:- InuYasha eu entendo você..._

_InuYasha:- Kagome, não me lembro do que fiz quando estava transformado. Isso não tinha acontecido antes. Da próxima vez que eu me transformar... Minhas garras poderão feri-la também. E eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, Kagome... Não posso..."_

_"Kagome:- InuYasha... Por que você não fugiu?_

_InuYasha:- Eu já disse. Eu não podia fugir e deixar você sozinha._

_Kagome:- Se não tivesse desviado, poderia ter acontecido o mesmo que aconteceu com a Kikyou._

_InuYasha:- Mesmo assim eu não podia abandonar você! Eu nunca vou abandonar você, Kagome!"_

_"InuYasha:- Me perdoe, Kagome. Eu só faço você sofrer..._

_Kagome:- Não. Eu gosto de estar com você."_

_"InuYasha:- Nunca mais... Nunca mais vou deixar a Kagome correr riscos."_

InuYasha:- "Desde quando você se tornou tão essencial, Kagome? Minha Kagome..." - Ele fechou os olhos aprofundando o abraço. Naquele abraço, ele transmitia tudo o que sentia e renegava por todo esse tempo. Como podia ter renegado um sentimento tão belo e puro por tanto tempo? Agora, iria mudar. Mudar para Kagome.

Kagome:- InuYasha, você me promete uma coisa? - Ela se separou um pouco dele.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

Kagome:- Prometa-me que nunca vai me deixar sozinha...

InuYasha:- Hai, Kagome. Nunca vou te abandonar. Você já se tornou essencial para mim.

Kagome:- Eu te amo tanto, InuYasha... - Ela falou impulsivamente, e depois corou e tapou a boca.

InuYasha:- ...Kagome... Eu ta-também - Ele afasta a mão que ela havia colocado em sua boca. Ele estava muito corado. Não era fácil assumir seus sentimentos... - Eu também te amo...

E eles se beijaram, um beijo inocente, mas, cheio de emoções e de desejos. Um beijo que aqueceu a alma amargurada e fria de InuYasha e que acalmou a angústia de Kagome.

Naquele beijo eles transmitiram um para o outro tudo o que não havia sido dito, tudo o que não havia sido feito, e todo o amor que havia sido renegado.

Eles se separaram quando faltou ar, ambos estavam corados. Kagome sorriu ao ver um InuYasha bastante tímido. Ela estava eufórica, esperava há tanto tempo por aquela declaração, ficava criando e recriando aquela cena em seus sonhos, mas, no final (Naty-chan:- Que na verdade era apenas o começo...) havia sido melhor do que todas as expectativas frustradas que ela tinha.

Ela queria muito abraçá-lo agora.

InuYasha:- ... - Ele olhou timidamente para ela, aquele era o novo InuYasha, o que antes fora reprimido, e que aos poucos vinha se libertando. -...Quero que me prometa uma coisa também, Kagome.

Kagome:- Claro!

InuYasha:- Por favor, sempre seja minha. – era um pedido egoísta, mas, o amor é egoísta. Lindo e egoísta.

Kagome:- Eu te prometo InuYasha, sempre serei sua, de corpo e alma. - Eles sorriram sinceramente e se abraçaram novamente.

Durante o abraço, InuYasha cheirava os cabelos de sua amada.

InuYasha:- "Minha Kagome, sempre vou estar contigo. Eternamente..."

Naquela noite que se passou, InuYasha e Kagome deixaram todo aquele amor se expressar. O dia chegou, revelando um casal apaixonado.

Deitados juntos sobre a relva estavam a garota e o hanyou, eles haviam dormido ali mesmo. Ao acordarem, Kagome e InuYasha encontraram um o olhar do outro e sorriram.

Aquela noite havia sido a mais especial de todas, pois, as suas almas e seus corações puderam se tornar um só.

Começou a cair uma chuva fina. A chuva da renovação. Aquela chuva estava lavando a alma dos dois, limpando as escuridões em seus corações, e levando embora as suas mágoas.

InuYasha:- Vamos, Kagome. - Ele se levantou - Não quero que você fique doente.

Kagome:- Eu não vou adoecer, InuYasha. Essa chuva é o sinal do recomeço. É o que nos indica que já estamos prontos para viver juntos... – ela se levantou e ficou a contemplar o dia - É incrível como a natureza sabe o que faz... :D

InuYasha:- Kagome... Você é tão incrível... Agora eu sei. Não importa o que aconteça com o Naraku ou com a Shikon no Tama, eu ficarei ao seu lado. - ele falou para si mesmo, com aquela cara que só quem está apaixonado consegue fazer.

A chuva parou e Kagome foi até InuYasha.

Kagome:- Vamos, InuYasha. - ela pegou a mão dele - Vamos recomeçar as nossas vidas, dessa vez, juntos...

Juntos Eternamente...

_FIM_

* * *

_**Eu tô vendo muito Fruits Basket... -.-'**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado, pois é minha 1ª fanfic a ser postada. As outras ainda estão se desenvolvendo, com a parceria da TUka-chan. Ah, só para avisar, os flashes que o InuYasha vê são todos de cenas do anime.**_

_**Kissus ;**_

_**Um ótimo Natal e um Feliz Ano Novo:D**_

_ NAty-chan, dezembro de 2007_


End file.
